An Intriguing Setup
by SocialBee33
Summary: Abby wants Gibbs, but now so does Ziva. A plan to share Gibbs for an evening is cooked up. *Complete*
1. Bright Idea

Rating: M

Disclaimer: These characters belong to CBS, not me.

Pairing: Abby/Gibbs/Ziva

Summary: Abby wants Gibbs, but now so does Ziva. A plan to share Gibbs for an evening is cooked up. Rated MA for later content. Will contain mild Abby/Ziva action.

* * *

**An Intriguing Setup**

The outdoor section of Café Americano was packed tighter than a sardine can. It was the first truly beautiful day of spring, the warm air perfectly balanced by a gentle breeze that blew through the newly blossoming trees. With only an hour's time allowed for lunch, Ziva David and Abby Scuito didn't bother looking at the menus offered. They already knew what they wanted from previous trips to this very café. As soon as the waitress appeared, the two co-workers ordered lunch and got busy gossiping. It was always nice to take a break from the Navy Yard during the day, especially breaks that didn't include gathering evidence and snapping crime scene photos.

Abby glanced around at the other diners. She was just about to point out a particularly handsome one when out of nowhere, Ziva asked a question that demanded her attention.

"Do you think Gibbs likes it rough?" Ziva asked as she stirred sugar into her iced tea.

"Likes what rough?" Abby replied, looking perplexed. Her porcelain-like complexion seemed translucent in the brightness of the outdoors, but Abby had come prepared with a black hat fitted with a veil that partially obstructed her face.

"It, Abby, it."

"Oh, it! I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I like to think he does. Why do you ask?"

"I have wondered for a long time about it is all."

Abby raised an eyebrow and tilted her head just so. "Why not just ask him, Ziva?"

Ziva continued to stir the iced tea, her eyes downcast. Everyone knew that the Goth forensic scientist had harbored a crush on Gibbs for years. But something told Ziva that Abby wouldn't be offended by her questions, that maybe she'd actually offer genuine, usable insight.

"I do not want to know that badly."

"Sure you do," Abby insisted.

Ziva looked up. "No. I do not," she said, her words measured.

"I think you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have brought it up."

Suddenly, the waitress appeared and a breadbasket was placed in the center of the table. Ziva removed a large piece of Italian bread, and looked around for the butter. Abby handed the small butter dish to Ziva, her eyes glued on the former Mossad officer.

Abby wasn't interested in the bread or the butter. The only immediate interest she held was getting to the bottom of the reason behind Ziva's question. She observed Ziva's careful chewing and glances about, seemingly taking in the scenery. It was, after all, a beautiful day, but Ziva's behavior seemed forced, and Abby could swear that she looked somewhat preoccupied.

"Would you sleep with him?" Ziva asked, breaking into Abby's thoughts.

"What? With who?"

"With Gibbs, Abs!"

"In a heartbeat."

"Wow. You did not even need a moment to think it over."

"That's because I've already thought it over. I used to think about it a lot, actually."

"So you'd definitely do it, er, him?"

"You bet your sweet Israeli ass, I would. Would you?"

"I am thinking, yes."

"Have you ever thought about what he looks like naked?"

"Truthfully? Yes, I have."

"Me too. I wonder if he thinks about what we look like naked."

"I think he does. He is a man, and we are hot."

"Yes, we are."

Just then, the waitress appeared with their orders. "Is there anything else I can get you ladies?" she asked, as she set the plates of delicious-looking food on the table. The girls didn't need anything but to eat and continue chatting. Ziva thanked the waitress while Abby removed her black-laced gloves, and they both dug in.

After a few good bites and swallows, Ziva hit Abby with another doozey of a question. "What about Tony. Would you sleep with him?"

"Nah. He's too much like a brother. What about you?"

Ziva smiled. "He does have a certain rugged sex appeal," Ziva said between quick bites.

"Yes, he does. I love his dimples."

"Tony has dimples?"

"And you call yourself an investigator, Ziva?"

"I am only kidding. Of course I know that Tony has dimples."

"He also has a nice ass."

Ziva chuckled. "Do you check out all your 'brothers' this much, Abby?"

"I'm not made of stone, Ziva, and I do have eyes!"

"Is your vision clear enough to notice McGee?"

"McGee and I had our moment. He's a sweetheart."

"Moment meaning…?"  
"Meaning, my you're really nosy today! Why the sudden interest in the guys?"

"It is not sudden. We are both young, attractive women, but with my work hours, I rarely have the time to meet guys, let alone go out on dates. How do you find the time?"

"Well, I drink loads more caffeine than you do, and I like to party into the wee hours of the morning, not to mention, I'm a social butterfly."

"Butterfly, Abby? Perhaps more like a social moth?"

"Ew, no. Haven't you ever seen a black butterfly?"

"You have a point."

"So, back to Gibbs, are you finding him more attractive lately or something?"

"You know, Abby. When I first got here, I looked up to him like a father."

"But not anymore?"

"Not anymore."

"What changed?"  
"I guess I changed. Lately, I have felt drawn to him. I do not yet know why."

"Maybe because you need to get laid?"

"That is exactly what I was telling myself."

"Did you test it?"

"Yes."  
"And it didn't work?"

"Not one bit."

"Oh. Bummer. So you must like, want to be with Gibbs then, huh?"

"I cannot be sure, but I would like to find out."

"Well, that's never going to happen," Abby said, emphatically.

"It sounds like you speak from experience, Abby."

"I've thrown out my share of hints over the years. He just gives me a hug or a fatherly kiss on the cheek, smiles and leaves. I am pretty sure he knows I would do just about anything for him. And I do mean anything."

"I would not go as far as to claim that, but I would do plenty."

"Look at us. Commiserating over a man who does not want us."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"You think he wants us?"

"I cannot speak for you…"

"So, you think he wants you?"

"I think that Gibbs is a man, and that if the right opportunity struck him, he would take advantage just like any other man."

"And I thought you knew him. He would never make moves on you, Ziva. You're a part of his team. Hell, he won't even make moves on me, and I'm not even actually a part of the team!"

"He surely acts like you are."

"I know! It is an honor, but a double-edged sword! Sometimes I wish he would just drop all the boundaries he's erected around him and let me in."

"Yes, I am sure he has erected quite a bit."

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Abby said. Both women fell into easy laughter.

"Actually, I would. So tell me this, Abby. Would you be mad if I convinced Gibbs to sleep with me?"

"What? Seriously?"  
"Seriously."

"I think I'd be a lot disappointed in you both."

"Ok, so if I am successful in my attempt, I will simply keep it to myself."

"You are not actually planning on…Ziva!" Abby pounded her fist on the table, shaking its contents and garnering the attention of the other diners at the surrounding tables.

After a few moments, when the other diners had returned to their own conversations, Ziva said, "What can I say? I want what I want. And I usually get what I want. It is one of the benefits of being a beautiful woman."

Abby's face fell. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I am not joking."

"Fine. Then I have one favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"Can I watch?"


	2. Sights Set

**An Intriguing Setup**

**Chapter 2**

Ziva's mouth fell open. "You cannot be serious."

"I'm serious as a heart attack!"  
"That is sick, Abby."

"No it's not. People do it all the time."

"Yes. Sick people!"

"Tell me something. Have you ever been with a woman?" Ziva silently weighed her response. "Well?" Abby egged.

"What do you think?"

"I think you have."

"What difference does it make? Have _you_ ever been with a woman, Abby?"

"Why yes, I have."

"Ok," Ziva said, leaning closer. "So what does either of us ever being with a woman have to do with you watching Gibbs and I?"

Abby smiled, slyly and said, "Because I have a plan."

"Do I even want to hear it?" Ziva asked.

"You may. I guess it depends on how kinky you are, Officer David."

"Fine, I will chomp."

"Bite."

"Whatever. Spill it, Abby."

"We share Gibbs."

"We share him?"

"Yes! It's a perfect plan!" Abby exclaimed loudly, causing a few of the nosier customers to turn their heads.

"Shush, Abby!"

"Sorry. I'm just really excited is all."

"I do not know why. There is no way Gibbs would ever go for it."

"You said so yourself. He's a man, and given the right set of circumstances…"

"Yes, but this is different."

"No, it's not. We ask him over to play cards, ply him and ourselves with copious amounts of alcohol, and then..."

"Abby. Seriously? This is not the latest installment of girls getting wild."

"Gone Wild, Ziva."

"Same thing."

"So do you have any better suggestions?"

"How about you get that idea out of your head. It is not going to happen."

"Not without your help, it won't. Are you telling me that you're not willing to help me be with him, but have no problem sleeping with him yourself?"

"Of course not."  
Abby threw her hands up in the air, gesticulating wildly. "Then fucking help me!" she shouted.

"Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere," Ziva said, motioning for the check.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

During the walk back to work, Abby continued in the attempts to persuade Ziva to gang up on Gibbs.

"He'll never see it coming. It will be like it just happened. Can't you see that?"

"This is ridiculous, Abby. There is nothing you can say to convince me to set up Gibbs into sleeping with us both! So just drop it!" Ziva hissed, and sped up, leaving Abby several steps behind.

"And I thought you were my friend." Ziva stopped abruptly and turned.

"That's not fair, Abby."

"Why isn't it? From where I'm standing, you look like a selfish bitch who wants him all to yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Abby said, her voice low as she stood towering over Ziva, her platform shoes making her nearly six feet tall.

"Fine. You want so badly to be with him…"

"I do."

"We will work something out. But it will be on my terms, and I will not share the details with you."

"Then how will I know when to make my move?"

"Oh, you will know, Abby. You will most certainly know."

x*x*x*x*x*x*

A few weeks passed without another mention of the setup, but it was never far from the two friend's minds. On one particularly slow day, Ziva decided to put her plan into action.

"Hey boss. How about I cook for you tonight. I am making my famous pot roast," she said, as she tapped away on her keyboard.

"Sounds good. What time?"

"Eight? Oh, and BYOA."

"BYOA?"

"Yes, you know, bring your own alcohol."

"I think she means BYOB. Bring your own beer, boss," Tony said.

"That is not what I meant. I do not want beer. I want hard liquor. So I like BYOA better."

"Whatever toots your horn, Ziva," Tony replied.

Humored by his two agents, Gibbs smiled and said, "What kind of alcohol do you like, Ziva?"

"No preference except, the harder the better," she said, smiling.

"I'm sure I can find something hard you'll like."

Tony looked back and forth between the two, wondering if they realized how drenched in sexual innuendo their conversation was.

"Oh, and Abby…I'm going to invite Abby too," she said, picking up the phone.

"I'll ask her. I'm headed that way now," Gibbs said. He gathered his things and left the bullpen.

"I guess that means you're heading out, boss?" Tony called out as Gibbs whisked by.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

"Goodnight boss, have a good weekend," McGee chimed in.

As soon as Gibbs was out of sight, Tony, Ziva and McGee jumped up, packed their things and split.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

Abby's plans for the evening included hanging out with an old standby friend, who had lately become about as interesting as toe jam. The thought of spending another Friday night cruising the clubs wasn't an appealing idea, so she picked up her cell and sent him a text message.

_Can't make it. Not feeling well. Catch you next time._

With the push of a button, the little white lie was transmitted, and just like that, she was off the hook. Now what was she going to do? Sit home alone watching old horror films? A huge sigh slid from her lungs. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow she'd find something fun to do. She flitted about the lab, dancing to the loud techno beat as she systematically shut down her equipment.

"Have a good weekend," she said to the mass spectrometer.

"Do you always bid your equipment adieu, Abby?"

Abby spun around. "Gibbs. I didn't hear you come in. How can I help you?"

"Ziva has invited us over for dinner tonight. That is if you're not busy."

"Really? Dinner? Oh my," Abby said, blushing deeply. Gibbs threw her a look that she knew he thought she'd missed. Abby gathered her thoughts and cleared her throat. "It just so happens that I am free. What time is dinner?"

"Eight."

"I'll be there," she said, cheerily.

"Are you headed out?"

"I am. Just as soon as I turn everything off," she said, flipping out extra lights and turning off the music.

"I'll walk with you to your car," he said, holding out his arm. She easily looped her arm through his and fell into step. Along the way, Gibbs glanced over at her every once and a while.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

"Feeling a bit paranoid there, Abs?"

"No. Are you?" she shot back.

"I'm feeling quite good, actually."

"So am I!"

They soon reached Abby's car. Gibbs leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. His lips remained on her flesh a moment longer than usual, causing Abby to hold her breath.

"See you tonight, Abs."

"See you tonight, Gibbs," she said, her voice wavering a bit.

Abby unlocked her car door and slid inside. She glanced across the way to find Gibbs already behind the wheel of his car, waiting for her to pull out ahead of him. Abby smiled, started her vehicle and pulled out towards the base gates. In the rearview mirror, she spotted Gibbs. He was wearing the same look he'd worn in her lab just after she'd blushed


	3. Seamless Execution

**An Intriguing Setup**

**Chapter 3**

"Ziva! Is it tonight? I don't know if I can go through with this!" Abby blabbered into her bluetooth earpiece as she sped home.

"I considered implementing the plan tonight, but we do not have to go through with anything. We could always simply have a nice cozy dinner. That is, if you are uncertain."

Abby thought about it for a moment. Calling things off didn't sound very appealing.

"No. Let's go ahead as planned, not that I even know what the plan is, Ms. Control Freak."

"Trust me. You will know what to do when the time rolls around. But tell me this. How badly do you want to be with Gibbs?"

"Truly badly."

"Bad enough to lose your job over it?"

"Of course not, Ziva. A girl's gotta put food on the table. I want to be with him badly within reason. Why? Can't you just give me a hint?"

"Not a chance. Just keep your nose clear and follow my lead."

"Keep my nose clean, Ziva."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Not at all. Look, I'm about to pull into my parking space. I'll see you soon."

"Alright. And stay calm. We do not need you hyperventilating over here. That would surely give things away."

"Ten-four chicky."

Abby locked her Hertz and briskly made her way inside. Once settled, she stripped down to her birthday suit and jumped into the shower. There was about an hour to kill before she needed to head over to Ziva's. Abby toweled off and headed to her room to pick out the evening's attire. She settled on black and red. One red studded collar, a black baby doll tee, and a red and black, plaid mini skirt. Beneath her clothes she wore a black lace bra and matching, crotchless thong. Just pulling on the scanty fabric made her feel especially sexy. Her shoes for the night were platform Mary Janes, and her legs were clad in black thigh-high socks that made her legs look extra slim and sexy. Abby applied her makeup and did her hair, all the while keeping her thoughts neutral. Getting her hopes up could prove to be futile, so she fought to keep her mind clear of what ifs and simply focused on the now. One last look in the mirror revealed a smiling Abby, her hair pulled up into a sophisticated single knot on the top of her head. Two squirts of perfume was the last thing she adorned herself with before heading across town to Ziva's. Her heart hammered in her chest as she pulled out of into traffic. The first thing she planned to do upon arrival at Ziva's was to knock out some of her nerves with a little alcohol. If anyone needed calming down right now, that person was Abigail Sciuto.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

The traffic on 295 was horrible. It seemed as if every living, breathing person in Washington, DC was right at that moment trying to traverse the very same congested section of freeway.

"I can't believe this!" Abby roared. "It's not like it's a holiday weekend!" Her anger, however justified provided no solace. She was going to be late to the dinner party, and the delay meant that her nerves had more time to frazzle. Abby pulled out her cell and hit the send button.

"Hello?"

"Ziva. I'm stuck on 295. It's going to be a while."

"No worries. It is only seven thirty."

"I know, I wanted to get there before Gibbs so that I could down a few shots of tequila or something. You know, anything to mask this mini-freak out I'm about to have."

"Calm down, Abby. If you are unable to hold yourself together, we will be forced to abort."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It does not have to happen tonight. Just keep that in mind, because if you are not able to behave naturally, my hand will be forced."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I will not move forward with the plan. It has to be seamless in order to work properly."

"It would really help me a great deal to have some idea of what the plan involves, Ziva!"

"Look. Just get yourself safely here in one piece and leave the rest up to me. Ok?"

"Ok. I will see you soon," Abby said, angrily punching the end button. That Ziva can be so bullheaded, she thought.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

Across town, Gibbs pulled up in front of Ziva's place and cut the engine. He glanced over at the passenger's seat and smiled. There, strapped in by the seat belt was a brown paper shopping bag filled with alcohol. After tonight, Ziva will never again be able to say that he'd never bought her anything. He unhooked the bag, hopped out of the car and from the passenger's side, lifted the bag into his arms. The weighty bottles clanked back and forth as he positioned the bag for the climb up the front steps of Ziva's building.

"He's early." Ziva closed the front curtains and headed to the foyer to buzz Gibbs up. "You come bearing gifts," she said, once he stepped inside her apartment. He walked inside the kitchen and set the heavy bag down on the counter. "What have you got there, Gibbs? The contents of an entire aisle at your friendly neighborhood liquor store?"

"You said you wanted hard liquor," he said, pulling off his jacket. Ziva removed it from his hands and went to hang it in the hall closet.

"Yes, but..."  
"And you didn't know what kind you wanted."

"Yes, I realize that, but…"

"So I've brought over my version of the variety pack."

"How sweet."

"I thought so. The roast smells delicious. Where's Abby? I'm hungry."

"Stuck on the freeway."

"She took the long way again, didn't she?"  
"Most likely. She should be here before long. Would you like something to drink, perhaps?" she said, inclining her head towards the bag.

"Maybe later."

"You lugged all that over here and you are not going to drink any?"

"Maybe later, Ziva."

Just then, Ziva's cell phone rang loudly. "That's probably Abby. Make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a moment." With that, Ziva jogged down the hallway to her bedroom. She entered the room, closing the door behind her. There on the bed, ringing its little battery out sat her cell phone.

"Abby! Where are you?"

"I'm almost there. I called to find out if you need anything from the store."

"No! Just get over here. We may have to postpone our plan after all!" she whispered rapidly.

"Why!"

"I don't think he plans on drinking tonight."

"Well, that sucks!"

"Tell me about it! How far away are you?"

"Minutes. I'll see you in two shakes. Bye!"

"Bye."

Ziva sat on the bed and sighed. Pulling off her plan had been a long shot in the best of circumstances, but trying it without the aid of something to lessen Gibbs' inhibitions would most likely be impossible! How had she ever allowed Abby to talk her into this?

"Ziva," Gibbs called from the living room. "Where's your television remote?"

"I will be right out, Gibbs," she sang out. Ziva grabbed the remote from her nightstand and headed out to be a good host.

"I had it in the bedroom. It works all the cable boxes and I cannot find my other one to save your life."

"_My_ life."

"Your life. That is what I said."

"No, Ziva. The term is, to save _my_ life."

"Right. I said, to save your life."

"Never mind."

Just then, the buzzer sounded. Ziva scooted over to the door and pushed the magic button that allowed Abby inside the building, then unlocked her apartment door. Moments later, Abby came bounding through looking worried and hurried.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she said as she headed to the hall closet to dig out a hanger for her jacket.

"You sure look cute. You going out later?" Ziva asked, shooting Abby a knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Abby said, playing along. My friend Harold called right after I left work to invite me to a party at this new club everyone's talking about. Do you want to go, Ziva?"

"Would I have to dress Goth?"

"Not if you didn't want to."

Gibbs openly scoffed.

"You don't think I could pull off the Goth look?" Ziva said, curtly.

Gibbs practically snorted. "No."

"I see that you know so very little about me, Gibbs. Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Make yourselves comfortable."

When she left, Gibbs turned to Abby, who had plopped down on the sofa beside him. "She wasn't serious about dressing up in Goth-wear, was she?"

"I don't know, Gibbs. Was she?"

"Why do you women always do that?"

"Do what?"  
"Answer a question with a question."

"Do we all really do that, Gibbs?"

"Funny. You're a funny woman," he said, standing and stretching.

"Dinner is served," Ziva called out. Everyone gathered around the circular table situated in the eat-in area of the kitchen. Abby smiled at the spread of pot roast, roasted potatoes, a garden salad and corn muffins.

"Everything looks amazing, Ziva."

"Yes, I'm practically salivating," Gibbs, said.

"Thank you both very much. Now let us dig in."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ziva?" said Abby.

"Um, no…?"

"Did you not lure me here with the promise of alcohol?"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot. Gibbs brought half the store. It's over there on the counter," Ziva said, pointing.

Abby scooted back from the table and bounded across the kitchen. "Ooh, yes!" she said, as she pulled a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey from the bag and placed it on the counter. "Uh, Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abs?"

"You're invited to dinner at my place next week!"

"Oh? See something you like?"

"Something? Try everything! You bought Patron Tequila, Svekda Vodka, Hennessy Black, Hypnotic, Bacardi Rum, and Jose Cuervo Margarita Mix! Am I missing something? This enough alcohol for twenty people?"

"You are looking at his idea of a variety pack, Abby," Ziva said. She cut into the tender, juicy roast and served a heaping portion to Gibbs, then to Abby and finally herself.

"I like the way you think, Gibbs!" Abby said as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet and cracked open the tequila. "Would anyone else like something from the _bar_?"

"I would love Hennessy and Coke over the rocks. The cola is in the refrigerator," said Ziva.

" I will take some of the Jack Daniel's, Abs," Gibbs said.

"Righto, boss!" Abby fixed the drinks and returned to the table. "Seriously, Gibbs, you are invited over my place for dinner any day of the week, as long as you bring the variety pack with you!"

"I'm only invited if I bring liquor?"

"Oh, Gibbs! Don't be silly. Of course you can come without the alcohol. You can come anytime you want, day or night, night and day."

"You want me to come night and day?" he said, his tone jovial. Abby blushed and averted her eyes.

"Would anyone like more roast? Some potatoes, perhaps," said Ziva. "I think I would like to add more rum to this!" She slid back from the table and made her way to the counter crowded with liquor bottles. She glanced back to see Abby continuing to look anywhere but at Gibbs, who found her behavior thoroughly entertaining.

"Bring the bourbon, will you Ziva?"

"Anything for you, Gibbs," Ziva said as she placed the bottle in the center of the table. He glanced up at the young Israeli and smiled.

"You say that now," he said. "So what's for dessert?"

"Dessert? Dessert did not even cross my mind," she said, throwing a sidelong look Abby's way.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

After dinner, Abby and Ziva quickly cleared the table. When Gibbs tried to help, they shooed him off to the living room to watch television.

Ziva whispered as they washed the dishes. "We need to get back on the subject of the club, so think of something to say as soon as we join him out there. Then follow my lead. Ok?"

"Ok. I'm stoked, tipsy and horny," Abby whispered a little too loudly.

"Shh, Abs! No more tequila for you!"

"Ok."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go rock Gibbs' world." Grabbing Abby by the arm, she steered her to the living room and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you decided to stay instead of heading out to the club, Abs. But I really want to go with you next week. I will even dress Goth."

"Yay!" Abby jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Did you hear that Gibbs? She's going to dress up and go to the Goth club with me!"

Gibbs let out a throaty laugh.

"Are you laughing at me, Gibbs?" Ziva asked. She pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ziva. You can't be serious. There is no way you can pull that look off."

" Oh? How much do you want to bet?"

Gibbs sat up straight. "I don't know. How much do you want to lose?"

Ziva walked away. "Stay right there, Mr. I will be back," she said over her shoulder.

Abby ran off down the hall after her. "Ziva, where are you going?"

Ziva turned the knob of her bedroom door and said, "Keep Gibbs company while I change. Hmph! I'll show him!"

Abby nodded and walked carefully down the hall and into the living room where Gibbs sat, drinking yet another glass of bourbon. "You're so going to get drunk, Gibbs."

"Nope. This stuff isn't half as strong as what I normally drink."

"So why'd you buy it?"

"I thought that Ziva might like it. My bourbon would taste like furniture polish remover to her. It's 150 proof"

"Oh," Abby said, and slumped back into the sofa cushions. "I have to say that I am jealous."

"Why?"

"I want a variety pack," she said, pouting. Gibbs laughed.

"I will get you your very own, soon," he said, and pulled her into a one-armed, seated hug. Abby rested her head on his collarbone and sighed, secretly thrilled when he left his arm draped around her shoulders. They watched television, Gibbs flipping through the channels every minute or so, until Ziva's return took them by surprise.

"Who is laughing now?" Ziva said. Gibbs pulled away from Abby, turned around and froze.

"Wow," Abby said. " You look…hot." Her eyes swept admiringly over Ziva's body, noticing every detail. The stack-soled, stiletto ankle boots worm with knee-high black socks, a short pleated black and white mini skirt and solid white knit top, which was tinier than the ones Abby sported on a risqué days. A studded leather band adorned her wrist with a matching collar, and her hair was separated into two pigtails that suited her face perfectly. The detail to which Ziva underwent was impressive to Abby. Never before had she seen someone dress in Goth attire so convincingly their very first time around. Ziva had even flawlessly applied her eye makeup causing her big brown eyes to stand out all the more with shades of coal shadow accenting them.

"When did you buy all that stuff? Abby asked.

"I got it for Halloween. I wanted to surprise you."

"You look so damn hot. Doesn't she look hot, Gibbs?" Abby asked. Ziva strutted, hands on hips, in front of the sofa, blocking the television. She leaned over to pick up the remote, which was on the table, pointed it to the system and shut everything down. Then, she walked over to Gibbs and sat across his lap. Her last action snapped him out of his muteness.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" he asked, his hands held in the air, lest he touch her. And oh, did he ever want to touch her.

"I am making my point in a very hands-on manner, since you refuse to concede that you were wrong. So, say it."

"Say what?"  
"Say, I was wrong, Ziva," she said, leaning over to drape one arm around his shoulders. Confusion ripped through Abby, who found herself in the precarious and quite odd position of being jealous…of Gibbs.

"What's wrong with you, Gibbs? Can't you see how hot she looks?" Abby reached out and ran her hand along Ziva's leg. Everyone stopped breathing.

"Abby?"

"Gibbs?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am doing what you're afraid to do," she said. Ziva smiled, seductively when Abby leaned over and right in front of Gibbs' face, kissed her.


	4. Successful Outcome

**For all those who took the time to comment, thank you for your encouraging words. This story was a lot of fun to write. And now for the final, very smutty chapter.**

**~KatyDee**

**

* * *

**

**An Intriguing Setup**

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs couldn't believe his luck. His eyes widened in an attempt to take in the scintillating scene that played out before him. Ziva was the wilder of the two – her kisses both forceful and passionate. She leaned in and pulled off Abby's top to reveal a lacy black bra. Gibbs reached out and cupped her breast, then tweaked the nipple, giving it a good pinch. Abby hissed into Ziva's mouth, but didn't break the kiss.

Intrigued, Gibbs unfastened Abby's bra, which fell on the floor between his feet, and yet, the girls kept on kissing. He watched as their tongues intertwined and they moaned into one another's mouths, unable to get close enough. Suddenly, they stopped and Ziva pulled her top over her head and flung it behind the sofa. Abby reached behind her friend and undid her bra with one hand, and then they were back at it again, pressing their bodies together feverishly kissing and groping, all hands hair, breasts and lips.

What happened next shouldn't have caught him off guard, but it did. In a unified movement both women casually steered the action towards him, their lips docking with his and just like that, he was in knee deep, a sailor lost at sea with no hope for rescue. But he found that he liked this ship – that the dual taste of Ziva and Abby was as intoxicating as his favorite bourbon, and he couldn't get enough of them.

Unexpectedly, he found his hands ripping out ponytail holders so that he could freely run his fingers through silky tresses. And how did he get two pink nipples in his mouth at once? Gibbs didn't know, nor did he care, because at that moment, lost in the whirlwind of hands and mouths, supple skin and illustrious hair, moans that rippled through throats and pulses that quickened, survived a single thought. He deserved this. Two beautiful women were his for the evening, and he was damned if he wasn't going to reap every ounce of benefit from the very precarious, yet tantalizing predicament he found himself in.

"Bedroom," Gibbs said, his voice deep and gritty.

Abby and Ziva reluctantly parted, and the three made the short trip to the bedroom. Once inside, the fondling picked up once again as Abby attached herself to Ziva like a magnet to a refrigerator door. Gibbs closed the bedroom door and leaned on it, watching the two women devour one another. Before he knew it, Abby was on her back swearing as Ziva buried her face between her legs, pleasuring her. I guess one could say that at that moment, Gibbs reached his true breaking point. In two good steps he was at the foot of the bed plotting his move. Ziva's short skirt was hiked up, barely covering her bare ass as she lay face down on the bed. Gibbs stepped out of his pants and boxers, kneeled on the bed, and pulled Ziva to her knees, a la doggy-style. With his hands on her hips, he lined himself up behind her, and pushed the head of his cock against her opening. Ziva gasped.

"Put it in," she demanded. Gibbs silently pulled back, then gently pushed in an inch, just getting his tip wet. "Damn you, Jethro. Fuck me already!"

Gibbs smiled seductively, and then entered her suddenly and forcefully, causing her to gasp, loudly. The rhythm they created was immediately intense, his every thrust igniting the fire of desire within her being. Abby began to finger herself, watching, waiting her turn. Then just as suddenly as he entered Ziva, he pulled out.

"Wh-why did you stop?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Abby needs love too," he said. He lay down on his back and pulled Ziva on top of him. "Ride me."

Ziva hopped on board, all too wiling to comply. As she set the rhythm of their union, Gibbs took Abby's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Sit on my face," he said.

The biggest grin imaginable lit up Abby's features as she scrambled to her knees and obediently straddled his face. Her throaty moans filled the air when his tongue came into contact with her clit.

"Yessss," she hissed, holding onto Gibbs' head for support. His tongue slipped inside her wetness, eliciting choice words from the young forensic scientist.

So there he was - one hot Israeli on his cock, riding him like a prized bull-riding champ, and one sexy Goth, seated on his face, moaning her little heart out. He didn't know when his brain had shut off, but it was too late to do anything except what he was doing, which was seizing the day. After some time, Ziva's movements became more intense, her moans louder. She rose and fell harder up and down his erection, her cries becoming higher pitched and more throaty. And then just like that, Ziva climaxed. She slumped off his body and onto her back on the large bed, catching her breath.

Gibbs slid Abby down his body, and then flipped them both so that she was beneath him. Within seconds, he was seated inside of her, pushing in and pulling out in a steady rhythm. Abby's long legs rose and wrapped around his waist. Their length alone was a major turn-on for Gibbs. Years of pushing down desire and pure unadulterated lust had finally come to fruition, for the woman squirming beneath him was totally loving each and every inch of his manhood inside of her. Abby's bangs were stuck to her forehead - her smudged eye makeup only adding to the intimacy of the moment.

"Jethro!"

"Yes, Abs?"

"I'm about to come!"

"Come for me baby," he said, speeding up his movements. And just like Ziva before her, Abby came long and hard, her body quickening around Gibbs, teetering him along the edge until his moans joined hers in a unified cry into the night.

x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Who spiked my bourbon?" Gibbs asked at breakfast the next morning. Abby had gotten up extra early and cooked a meal of eggs, toast, home fries and fresh-squeezed orange juice.

"Are you making an attempt to blame your total sex machine behavior on a spiked drink, Gibbs?" Abby asked, warmly.

"So now it's Gibbs again? I heard the both of you call me Jethro last night."

"I tend to get a little personal when a guy's penis is inside of me," Abby said.

"Ditto," said Ziva.

Gibbs' expression suddenly grew serious. "Last night was…mind-blowing. But, when we leave here today, last night never happened. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," Abby and Ziva said, smiling at one another. Gibbs shook his head and dug into breakfast. He was going to need all the energy he could muster after last night. He never would figure out how two sexy, beautiful young women would go to such lengths to have him…and each other. He smiled to himself as he chewed on a piece of toast. His mind drifted off to that place where best laid schemes are formed. Topping last night would be difficult, but he would think of something. He always did.

**THE END**


End file.
